


Capricorn

by MicoJKen



Series: The Miracles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Marc, Evil Lila Rossi, Goat Miraculous, Kagami is a good friend, Lila Rossi Lies, Luka is a gem, M/M, Protective Nathaniel, Superhero Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoJKen/pseuds/MicoJKen
Summary: After what happened with Miracle Queen, Ladybug has to make a desision to protect Paris and her friends. But when she has to face an old enemy she may have to rethink things.Marc has always been selfcounsious, so when Lila claims that Nathaniel wants to replace him, he doesn't question it. He should have known better, now he has to do whatever he can to save Nathaniel.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: The Miracles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681039
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Capricorn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I think I've finally worked out a schedule. So for now on I'm going to be posting monthly like I said, and it's going to be the third of every month. So this next month expect the second part to this story on the third. I definaitly work a lot better when I have a shedule and deadlines so this is like a huge weight off my shoulders.  
> Anyway, so this was a lot of fun to write. I fell in love with Nathaniel as soon as I saw him in season one, and nothing makes me happier to see him happy with Marc, so this was spawned.  
> I own nothing. This fandom is the creation of Thomas Astruc.  
> I hope you enjoy.

After the events of Hawk Moth's latest attack, Marinette had to make a difficult decision, as the new Guardian of the Miraculous and as the other hero's friend.  
"Thank you all for coming," she told them.  
Just an hour ago she left notes for Alya, Nino, Max, Kim, Luka, and Kagami asking them to meet her and Chat Noir at the Notre Dame. Once they were at the doors she and Chat snatched them up then deposited them on the bridge between the two towers until they were all gathered together. They were all confused but had forlorn expressions.  
"Is this about what happened with Chloe?'' Luka asked, his normal cool eyes sad and expectant. "About how Hawk Moth knows who we are?"  
"Yes." Ladybug nodded. She didn't want to do this, she knew they would be crushed. But it was for their own good. "I'm sorry, but I can never give any of you the miraculous ever again."  
"But that's not fair." Alya protested though it was weak. "All because of Chloe you're gonna take away our miraculous!"  
"It's not safe with Hawk Moth knowing who you are." Chat stepped in. "Alya, Nino, you remember the trap he set with Miraculer and Myura? He would do the same with all of you. And he would akumatize your family members just to draw us out. We can't put you in danger like that."  
"But without the miraculous, we're in even greater danger." Max shook his head and readjusted his glasses. "By my calculations, the likely-hood of being attacked by Hawk Moth and his akumas is approximately seventy-five percent."  
"Not after we make it clear to him that you are no longer involved." Ladybug assured.  
"And how are you going to do that?" Kim asked.  
"Let us figure that out." Chat told him.  
"What do you want us to do then?" Nino asked.  
"Go on and live normal lives." Ladybug smiled gently. "I know this is unfair and none of you deserve this. But it's my job to keep you all safe."  
"We understand, Ladybug," Kagami said, stepping forward. "You're right, this is unfair and none of us are happy about it, but we understand. You have your responsibilities."  
"Yeah, we get it." Alya sighed, crossing her arms.  
"Still bites." Nino groaned.  
The others nodded, resigned to their lot in this.  
Luka smiled and stood to place a hand on Ladybug's shoulder.  
"No matter what, we will always be here for you should you need us." He promised, making her blush.  
"We should get you all home now," Chat announced cradling Kagami bridal style before taking off.  
"He's right." She nodded, wrapping her arm around Luka's waist and jumping down.  
Once all the heroes were safely home, the dynamic duo regrouped at the Eiffel tower.  
"Are you sure this is the best idea, Milady?" Chat asked gazing out into the city with his Bug-a-boo. "I completely understand where you're coming from. But Max was right, this might be putting them in more danger."  
"We'll just have to make sure it doesn't." She sighed hugging herself. "Believe me, I don't like this any more than you do, but as a hero of Paris I have a responsibility to the people, and as the Guardian of the Miracle Box I have to protect the Miraculous. This is best for everyone. I won't let what happened to Chloe happen to anyone else, or for that day to repeat itself. I can't."  
Chat sighed with a nod, patting her shoulder.  
"I understand, Milady." he hummed, his eyes taking on a sad tone. "This is how it has to be, for now."

The weeks that followed would be some of the most challenging for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hawk Moth devised many tough akumas coupled with Myura's amucks just to make Ladybug call on her allies so he could trap them. But the superhero`s stubbornness had won out each time. Sure, Marinette and Adrien were constantly exhausted, but their friends were safe.  
And that is all that mattered.

Lila was beyond done with this. It wasn't enough that she had the whole school eating out of her hand. Marinette was still there and as long as her friends still trusted and cared for her she was a threat to Lila's stories. She has already tried to expose her so many times, it was only a matter of time before she was able to destroy everything Lila has created.  
She had to do something to make sure no one took her side again.  
Glaring down at her fellow classmates, she racked her brain for a new plan. Something that would ruin Marinette forever. Maybe she should break-up Nino and Alya. No that wouldn't be a good idea. Alya could be a useful pawn so best keep her happy. And besides, it was Ladybug who got them together not Marinette. What about ruining that Kitty what's-it-called band and blame it on Marinette… no that wasn't enough.  
She growled crossing her arms.  
"Ha-ha, that's awesome."  
"And then we could have Chat and Mightillustrator launch a full-blown pun war."  
Hearing the loud laughter, Lila zeroed in on the source. Nathaniel, her desk mate, was sitting on one of the benches with a boy in a red hoodie and rainbow shirt. They both had their notebooks open on their laps, and were talking excitedly to each other.  
"Perfect." she grinned ruthlessly.

"What for real?" Nathaniel exclaimed, his one visible teal eye going wide. "A real manga editor wants to meet us and see our comic!"  
"Yeah, I talked to him and he's super interested in your comic." She drawled, her chin in her hand. "He's even read a few of the pages online already."  
"No way." Nathaniel exhaled, breathless. "Wait till Marc hears about this. We should tell him at lunch."  
"You tell him." Lila encouraged. "I'm going to lunch with my mom. She's meeting Florence Nightingale."  
"Cool." Nat grinned  
"We'll talk after school about it some more okay." She smirked.  
"Sure thing. Thanks, Lila." He cheered turning back to the front of the class as Miss Mendaleiuv entered and took her spot at the chalkboard.  
"No sweat." She waved him off. "Really, it's my pleasure."

"She seriously did that for us?" Marc gasped, a strawberry halfway to his lips. "Why?"  
"I don't know, she's a fan I guess." Nathaniel shrugged. "But come on, doesn't this sound great?"  
"It sounds too good to be true." Marc shook his head, his lips turning down at the corner in doubt.  
"C'mon Marc, don't be like that. It's gonna be awesome. You'll see."  
At this, Marc finally cracked. He gave a small hopeful smile and nodded. If Nathaniel believed this girl then he guessed it was okay for him too, too.

"There he is," Nathaniel smiled, waving to his partner who was waiting for them at the front steps.  
Marc smiled at them and waved back.  
"Oh no." Lila suddenly cried patting her pocket. "I left my phone at our desk."  
"I'll go get it." he offered. "You can fill Marc in on the details. Be right back."  
"Thank you." She called after him before setting her sights on Marc.  
"Where's Nat going?" He asked watching his friend head back up the stairs.  
"He's going to grab my phone for me." She shrugged. "I left it in the classroom. Isn't he just the sweetest."  
"Yeah, he is." Marc agreed wistfully before shaking his head, not seeing Lila's sneer. "By the way, thanks for doing this for us. It means a lot to me and Nate."  
"You and Nathaniel?" she pondered cocking her head.  
"Yeah, I mean," he blushed, rubbing his arm. "Getting us in touch with the manga editor."  
"Oh no." She gasped covering her mouth in mock surprise. "Didn't Nathaniel tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" he asked, cocking his own head.  
"He probably didn't want to hurt your feelings." She hummed sadly.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, he told me and Marinette that your writing has become… dull, boring."  
"W-what?" he gaped, flinching back.  
"Then Marinette suggested that he team up with me." She said this with a flip of her hair. "After reading all my short stories she thought I was perfect for the job."  
"But… Why would he-after everything, I mean…" he couldn't even get the words out, because deep down he knew.  
Knew that soon enough Nathaniel would get tired of him, knew he wasn't good enough.  
"I-...I understand." he murmured, pulling up his hood and holding his arm. "I hope you two have fun making the comic together."  
"Found it." Nathaniel called waving the phone as he approached them. "It was on your seat. So are we ready to-"  
"I have to go." Marc interrupted, brushing past his ex-partner.  
"What?" Nathaniel cried snatching Marc's arm to stop him. "Where are you going? We need to talk about the-"  
With a whimper, Marc yanked his arm free without looking at Nathaniel.  
"I have to go see my mom, she's waiting for me." he sighed rushing up the street.  
"Marc!" Nathaniel called after him before turning to Lila. "What happened, why is he so upset?"  
"He didn't want to hurt your feelings." Lila mumbled mirroring Marc's self-conscious image, gripping her arm and avoiding eye contact.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, see, Marc was telling me and Marinette about how he was tired of how you never listen to his ideas."  
"What?" he snorted. "That's crazy. I always listen to him."  
"I'm just repeating what he said. " she held up her hands in surrender.  
"Well, you must've heard him wrong." Nathaniel insisted.  
"I don't think so." She shook her head. "Because when Marinette suggested that he team up with me he seemed pretty excited."  
"Why would she do that? You two aren't friends. She kind of doesn't like you."  
"Oh, we reconciled after she started dating Juelka's brother." She waved him off. "Now she's helping me make a plan so I can ask Adrien out."  
"But that doesn't make sense." He shook his head. "He was akumatized because he wanted to make a comic with me. And Marinette went through all that trouble to get us to team up. Why would they do this?"  
"I don't know." She shook her own head. "I guess they aren't real friends."  
"You don't know what you're talking about." he ground out before stomping away. "Forget about the editor. I'm not doing this without Marc."  
She watched him go, a triumphant smirk on her lips.  
By this time tomorrow, everyone will know about how Marinette tried to break up the comic duo. They'll be so upset about her betrayal they'll forget Lila was ever involved. With that, she flipped her hair and sauntered off.  
Mission complete.

"C'mon Marc, pickup." Nathaniel pleaded with the phone against his ear.  
"Hey, this is Marc, uh, leave a message."  
"Damn it!" he growled slamming his fist against the brick wall. He was on the left bank by the Notre Dame having already gone to Marc's house and not finding him. "Where are you?" He ticked. "Why would you ask Lila to be your partner? And why would Marinette try to take you away from me? After everything. It doesn't make sense." He leaned fully against the wall gripping at his hair. "I don't want to lose you. Not after everything. Where are you?"  
He was so busy wallowing in his frustration, he didn't notice the black butterfly flutter into the pencil sticking out of his pocket.  
Narrowing his eyes, he looked up, the butterfly outline neon purple around his face.  
"Hello again Evillustrator," Hawk Moth drawled in his mind. "I am giving you your old powers back so you can take back what's yours and destroy everyone who would keep it from you. But in return, you must give me what's rightfully mine; Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."  
"I won't let anyone take Marc from me." Nat growled as he was engulfed in purple.

Meanwhile, Marc had found a quiet dark spot under a tree in the park. He had pulled out his notebook but couldn't find any words to write. So instead he stared miserably at blank pages feeling worse by the second.  
"Marc, are you okay?"  
Jumping he looked up finding a girl he wasn't ready to face.  
"I'm fine, Marinette." he sighed gathering his things. "I hope you were right about Lila, hope she does the comic justice."  
"Wait, what?" Marinette choked grabbing his arm. "What are you talking about? What does Lila have to do with your and Nate's comic?"  
"It's not mine anymore, it is theirs."  
"How?"  
"You should know, you suggested she work with him. After Nate told you how boring my stories were."  
"What are you talking about? I never heard Nate say anything like that, he's always talking about how your stories are the best. He loves everything you write."  
"But Lila said-''  
"Lila!" Marinette groaned rubbing her face. "You can't believe anything she says. Every word out of her mouth is a lie."  
"But why would she lie about this?"  
"To make herself look good. Or to- oh no!" she suddenly realized covering her mouth. "It's to get to me."  
"What-why would she-"  
"Because she swore she would ruin my life since I never believe any of her lies." She murmured, shaking her head. "She must want to break you two up so she can blame it on me. Oh, I'm so sorry Marc."  
"So you didn't try to help Nathaniel replace me-I mean he didn't want to replace me?''  
"Of course not!" she assured, grabbing his shoulders. "He would never do that. He's crazy about you-your stories. Trust me, just go find him and explain everything. He'll understand"  
He beamed and nodded, wrapping his arms around her in a thankful hug.  
"Thank you, Marinette." he sighed, before catching sight of the shadow descending on them. "MARINETTE, LOOK OUT!"  
Not a moment too late, Marc managed to push her out of the way before a first could crush her.  
She rolled before righting herself and finding none other than the Evillustrator standing in front of Marc.  
"Stay away from him." he snarled.  
"Nathaniel." Marc gasped.  
"Not anymore." The villain shook his head. "It's Evillustrator, and I won't let you take Marc from me. I don't care what you said to convince him to work with Lila. He's my partner."  
"But I didn't." Marinette urged.  
"Nate stop!" Marc cried jumping in front of his friend, arms spread wide. "It's true. Marinette had nothing to do with Lila. She told me you wanted to replace me with her."  
"I would never." Evillistrator snapped.  
"I know. Lila made the whole thing up to break us apart so she could blame it on Marinette."  
"Lila." Evillistrator ticked. "She'll pay for this. I'll erase her."  
"No, you can't." Marc insisted.  
"She has to pay." he said this while putting his pen to his tablet, "You'll understand, I'll turn you into Reverser and we'll become the greatest superheroes ever. With you by my side we'll be unstoppable, we'll take Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous and replace them as Paris's heroes."  
"That's not a superhero, that's an anti-hero."  
"It's the same thing. We'll still be heroes."  
"Not the kind of heroes we want to be. Not like our comic." Marc shook his head, placing a gentle hand on Evillustrator's arm. "Please, tell me where the akuma is. We'll find Ladybug and Chat Noir and fix everything."  
"No, this is our chance." he shook his head pulling his arm free. "You'll understand. After I erase Lila and take the Miraculous, you'll understand and join me as Reverser."  
He didn't give Marc a chance to reply, just simply cradled him bridal style after drawing a pair of bat wings and took off getting a cry of surprise out of the boy.  
"Oh no!" Marinette cried rushing for an ally. ''Lila, ugh, she's worse than Chloe. Shes' managed to get another person akumatized. And now I have to save her again."  
"And we don't have a second to waste." Tiki urged.  
"You're right. TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

Across town, Adrien was practicing his Chinese when he noticed Evillustrator flying by, Marc still freaking out in his arms.  
"Oh great." Plagg sighed.  
"We've got work to do." Adrien smiled. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

At some point, Marc stopped screaming and instead pressed his face into Evilustrator's chest. Ever since he was de-akumatized and fell from the Eiffel Tower, he's had an unofficial fear of heights. If he's one bridge or in a high up building he's fine. But free and unrestrained like this nearly had him in full panic mode.  
"Here." Evillistrator nodded coming to a stop. With some considerable core strength, he pulled his legs up so they were crossed at the ankles making a little dip and setting Marc in it.  
This left his arms and hands-free so he could draw. He erased the existing office building then went to work drawing a new one. He made it in the shape of an exclamation point, then colored it in so it was rainbow.  
"This will work for now." he nodded, resuming his hold on Marc and heading through the topmost window.  
"What is this?"Mare asked as he was set down in the bare room.  
"This will be where we live when we're superheroes. Our own little tower. This way we can always be together."  
"But what about school? Our friends? Our families?"  
"We don't need them." the villain assured cupping the other boy's cheek. "All we need is each other."  
"Nathaniel." Marc furrowed his brow leaning into the hand before shaking his head and backing away. "Not like this. You're not you."  
"Yes, I am." Evillistrator gritted. "The sooner you get that, the better everything will be."  
"Nate-"  
"It's Evillustrator." he roared making Marc jump. "I'll show you, I'll make you see. I'll draw Ladybug and Chat Noir out and then I'll take their Miraculous. After that," he smirked, spreading out his bat wings. "Paris will be in need of new heroes. And that will be us."  
"Nate, no!" Marc cried reaching for him as he flew out the window. "Nate, come back!"  
But he was already gone.  
"No, no, no!" he whimpered, pulling at his hair. "How could I let this happen? Why didn't I have more faith in our friendship? If I had just stayed and talked to Nate this would never have happened. Oh, what am I going to do? How am I going to save him?"  
"I think we can help with that."  
Looking up he was relieved to see Ladybug hanging from her yoyo and Chat Noir balanced on his staff right next to her.  
"Ladybug, Chat Noir! My best friend, Nathaniel, he's been akumatized. You have to help him." He pleaded desperately.  
"We will, but first let's get you somewhere safe." Ladybug assured pulling him to her and lowering them down to the ground. "Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"  
"He wanted to draw you out, but before that, he was gonna go after Lila Rossie. He might be looking for her again."  
"So where do you think your number one fan could be Milady?" Chat snarked, getting a glare from Ladybug.  
"She might be at this cafe Nate and I go to." Marc suggested. "We've seen her there a couple of times. It's by the Eiffel tower."  
"Thank you, find a safe place to hide." Ladybug told him, throwing out her yoyo.  
"Wait!'' Marc called getting her to pause. "Take me with you please. Maybe I can talk to him, convince him to give up his akuma."  
Ladybug wanted to argue, but she had also just witnessed a few moments ago how close he got to actually doing just that.  
Maybe he could do it.  
"Alright, but the slightest sign of danger, you get out of there."  
He nodded letting her lift him up and sail across Paris.

Lila couldn't be happier as she sipped her macchiato and scrolled through her phone. Enjoying the afternoon sun, and the autumn breeze at her outdoor table. Not a care in the world.  
But that was all about to change.  
"Lila Rossie!"  
With a cry of surprise, she was lifted into the air, dangling by the purple hand gripping her wrist.  
"W-What's going on?!" She screamed.  
"Don't worry." Evallistrator snickered, stopping just in front of the tower. High enough that a fall could be fatal. "You're only the bait. But considering what you did to me and Marc maybe I should let you fall."  
"No! Don't! Somebody, help me!"  
"Hear that Ladybug, Chat Noir?" He called to the heroes. "Come save your little damsel."  
"Let her go, Evillistrator."  
Right on cue, the heroes dropped down in a pose, weapons ready.  
"Or don't, that would be one nasty trip." Chat winced. "How about you just set her down gently."  
"Chat." Ladybug groaned.  
"Nathaniel!" Marc called. "Please just listen to me. Don't do this."  
"Marc." The villain snapped throwing Lila- shrieking like an angry cat- onto the platform behind him. "What are you doing here? With them?"  
"I'm trying to help you." he urged.  
"You know what, you are helping me." Evillustrator smirked, putting pen to tablet. "Looks like I didn't need Lila. You lead the heroes right to me."  
Before any of them could react, a steel box formed around them, boxing them in completely.  
"Good luck getting out of there. Ha-ha-ha!"  
"Oh please, this is cat's play." Chat snorted holding out his hand. "Cata-"  
"No don't!" Marc cried pulling his arm down.  
"What gives?" Chat asked, eyeing the writer suspiciously.  
"It's a trap from the issue we're working on." He clarified releasing Chat's hand. "This box has two layers that don't touch. You cataclysm one but there is still one above it."  
"Ah," Chat gulped. "Smart. So how do I get out of it?"  
"Well, the one glaring flaw- as we intended- is that the trap doesn't go through the floor."  
"Right. I got this." Chat nodded looking to the ground. "Catacl-"  
"Chat Noir, wait!" Ladybug called grabbing his arm.  
"What now?" he groaned.  
"Let's get a little guidance from fate before we jump ahead." she smiled, throwing her yoyo up. "LUCKY CHARM!" What fell was of course unexpected. "A hair clip?"  
Indeed it was. A ladybug spotted hair-clip with a blueberry decal at the top.  
"That looks just like mine." Marc noted pulling a none spotted, rainbow-colored blueberry decal hair-clip from his pocket. "Nathaniel gave it to me a week ago when he noticed my hair kept falling in my eyes when I work."  
Horrified, Ladybug stared at the boy before her as he glowed with spots.  
"No!" she shook her head turning away. "I won't do that."  
"Milady-"  
"No! I won't lose someone else like that. I can't-"  
"The lucky charm is never wrong."  
"But what if-"  
"Milady." Chat urged, grabbing her shoulders. "What happened that day was bad, but you have to forgive yourself for it. If you live with this shadow over you all your life you'll lose faith and then you'll lose the battle. Trust your powers."  
She stared, a watery grin on her face.  
"I know you're right, but-"  
"Look at him." Chat smiled to Marc who only stared. "He has been with us every step and not once has he lost faith in you. All of Paris trusts you, puts their faith in you. So now you have to have that same faith. You're an amazing Ladybug and you'll be a terrific guardian, but only if you believe in yourself."  
"You got this Ladybug." Marc encouraged.  
She looked between them before nodding with a determined grin and reaching into her yoyo.  
"Marc Anciel, here is the Miraculous of the goat, which grants the power of spirit. You will use it to aid us in stopping Evillustrator. Once the task is done, you will give it back to me. Can I count on you?''  
Marc stared unbelievingly before reaching out.  
"This will help me save Nathaniel?'' he asked his hand hovering over the hexagonal box.  
"Yes." She assured.  
"Then I'll do it." he swore, taking it and opening it.  
A white fairy light zoomed out blinding him for a moment before taking shape in front of him, looking like a little goat plushy.  
"Maa-hello, I'm Ziggy." it said with a high baying voice.  
"So cute." Marc cooed.  
"We don't have much time." Ziggy noted seeing their predicament. "Your power allows you to astral project and yank akuma from their items. But you can only stay projected for five minutes, then you'll transform back."  
"Cool.'' Marc smirked, only to frown as he noticed the miraculous were hair-clips. "These won't stay in my hair. Oh wait." smiling he took the clips and put them on his hoodie. And to his amazement, they went from black horns to two white spirals. "Awesome."  
"Now all you have to say is; Ziggy, Climb up." Ziggy instructed.  
"ZIGGY, CLIMB UP!" Marc called pulling his hood up.  
With a baw, Ziggy flew into the hair-clip. Smiling Marc jumped onto his hands letting the magic transform his boots into cleft toe and heel battle boots. Flipping forward he held out his arms and hands as they were covered in black gloves while the rest of his body was covered in white leather matching his white hood. He pulled off his hood revealing a half white, half black mask over his eyes and big black ram horns in his grey hair. With a smirk he struck a pose, putting his legs together, balling his fists and holding them parallel to his hips.  
A new hero was born.  
"Do your thing, kitty." Ladybug encouraged.  
"Finally." Chat cheered, holding up his hand. "CATACLYSM!"

Evillustrator had gotten bord while waiting for the heroes to waste their powers. So he entertained himself by tying Lila to a beam and drawing ridiculous things on her.  
"Ugh enough already!" she cried as he gave her a unibrow. "Just leave me alone."  
"It's not so much fun to be humiliated is it?" he chuckled. "Trust me, this isn't even a fraction of what Marc felt."  
CRACK!  
Smiling he looked behind him knowing that at least Chat Noir used his cataclysm. Turning he smiled at the trap he and Marc came up with. It was full proof. Even if Marc told them the built-in flaw all that would do is send them into the sewers still trapped in the box since it would fall with them. There was no way they could have escaped.  
"Now all I have to do is wait for you to turn back." he chuckled. "Ladybug will have to use her lucky charm as a last resort. Soon Paris will have a new pair of heroes."  
"Well, your right about the new hero part."  
Looking up, Evillustrator barely swerved out of the way before a cleft boot got him in the wing. He recovered, dodging Ladybugs yoyo and Chat Noir's stick before righting himself and facing the heroes. Where there were two, there were now three. A black and white horned dork had joined the party.  
"But not so much the pair." The goat boy smirked.  
"Who the hell are you?" Evillustrator demanded.  
"I'm Capricorn," he called back. "Ladybug and Chat Noir called me since they were in a tight spot."  
"If it hadn't been for Capricorn's speed we would never have gotten out of that box." Ladybug smiled proudly. "Since Hawk Moth knows about my other set of heroes I had to find new allies."  
"Where is Marc!" Evillustrator clamored, his eyes darting around desperately.  
"Your friend is fine." Capricorn assured gently. "We took him somewhere safe."  
"He would have been perfectly safe if you had just left them in the tower." He growled scratching away at his pad. "So what if there is one more of you. The end result will be the same!"  
Angrily he sent boxing glove fists and spinning saws their way.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir dodged out of the way, going to free Lila while Capricorn jumped into action. Using his battle boots to dispel the drawings all together.  
"You'll have to do better than that." Capricorn taunted as he dispatched the last saw.  
"Then how about this." Evillustrator shot back, drawing up an armada of swords.  
They were sent flying and Capricorn went to work. Jumping and flipping around faster than a normal human would be able to track, he deflected and destroyed the armada with his boots. At one point he landed on his hands and started spinning on them, his legs spread wide in a deadly windmill of sorts. Pushing off, he righted himself deflecting another onslaught before facing the Evillustrator again.  
"Take this!" the villain called drawing another box.  
Capricorn shattered it by throwing his leg straight up. This allowed him to see the giant boulder falling toward him. Crouching, he prepared to jump and shot up. Doing a flip midair he broke the rock apart and was now falling freely. Normally he would freak out at this, but with the suit came a sense of calm security.  
"Not so smart leaving yourself open in the air like that." Evillustrator snorted drawing another boxing glove and sending it careening for Capricorn. It looked like he was gonna get hit but at the last second, he righted himself, bunched up his legs then shot up like a rocket. "What the hell!"  
"You ever hear how goats can climb anything?" Capricorn asked landing on the Eiffel tower's railing. "Thanks to my battle boots, I can do the same thing. I can climb any surface, even air."  
With that, he shot forward aiming for Evillustrator's tablet. The villain dodged making Capricorn correct himself to continue the charge. On and on it went till fin5aly Evillustrator got fed up.  
"Enough." he roared, giving Capricorn a solid kick to the gut, sending him flying.  
While the boy was distracted, the villain took the opportunity to draw a bubble around him. He stopped right there and stayed suspended in the air. Gathering his bearings, he threw out his leg ready to shatter the bubble-like he did the box, but it only stretched with the kick.  
"What the-" he tried it again, but only got the same results.  
"That trap will stretch to fit it's prisoner no matter what." Evillustrator explained with a smirk. "You won't be getting out of there anytime soon."  
"Capricorn!" Ladybug called up to him. "The akuma is in his pen. Use your power and get it."  
"You can try." Evillustrator challenged.  
"Sure thing, Ladybug." Capricorn nodded, pulling up his hood. "PROJECTION!"  
The goat horn clips glowed as his hood covered his eyes and from them came a transparent version of the hero while his body went still.  
"So cool." he took the short second to geek out before getting to work.  
Evillustrator caught on and dodged his advances, sending more saws and gloves at him. But like a spirit, they passed right through him. Still, his time was limited. His Miraculous had already started beeping, meaning he had a little less than five minutes till he transformed back. Thankfully he had Ladybug and Chat Noir to help him.  
"Oh Evillustrator, time to face the light." Ladybug called using her lucky charm to reflect the sunlight right into the villain's eye.  
He cried out trying to shield his eyes and evade Capricorn at the same time. He was so busy with them he didn't notice Chat Noir dropping down from the platform right above them.  
"Hitching a ride." The Cat hero latched onto the artist immobilizing his hands and making him drop his pen.  
Capricorn dove snatching the little butterfly from the pen and throwing it toward Ladybug.  
"Catch, Ladybug." he called.  
"Time to de-evilize." She cried, capturing the akuma and releasing it. "By, by little butterfly." the threat is gone she threw the hair clip in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"  
The magic ladybugs went about the city fixing all the damage, putting Capricorn back on the ground letting him cancel out his powers. Good thing too, he only had three minutes left. Above them, Nathaniel was back and being lowered with Chat and his staff.  
"What happened?" Nathaniel asked, looking around confused. "How did I get here?"  
"Everything is fine now." Capricorn assured patting the boy's shoulder. "You're safe, that's all that matters."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Capricorn, a new hero."  
"Was...was I akumatized again?" Nathaniel asked, looking sheepish.  
"It happens to everyone. Don't think too much about it."  
"Oh no, Marc!" Nate cried, clutching his head. "If I was akumatized it had to be because of what Lila said. Did I go after Marc? Is he okay?"  
"Your friend is alright." Capricorn nodded. "We've taken him to a safe place."  
"Where is he?" Nathaniel pleaded.  
"He told me to tell you that he is waiting for you in the place you go to get inspired."  
"Thank you." he smiled before taking off waving to Ladybug and Chat Noir as he went. "Thank Ladybug and Chat Noir."  
Capricorn smiled as his friend went before his clips started beeping, reminding him that his time was limited.  
"Follow me." Ladybug told him taking off, Chat close on her heels and Capricorn seconds to follow.  
They went quite a ways before finally dropping down into an alley.  
"You don't want to miss this." Chat told him holding out this fist as Ladybug did the same.  
Smiling. Capricorn joined the first bump.  
"Pound it."  
Mission complete.  
"ZIGGY! JUMP DOWN!" Marc called, releasing a very tired and hungry kwami. "Thanks, Ziggy."  
"Anytime, Maw-rc."  
Marc laughed at that then removed the hair clips and put them back in the box.  
"And thank you Ladybug, for trusting me and granting me the power to save my friend." he smiled, handing her the box. "I know you said this was a one-time thing, but if you ever need me again I'll be here."  
She smiled back at him, reaching for the box only to pause. A sudden realization struck her. Marc was able to protect his friend because of the power of the Miraculous. Meanwhile, she left Alya, Luka, and the others with nothing to protect their loved ones with. It was for their protection, but was it a decision made out of strategy or fear?  
It seems she had a lot to learn as the Guardian.  
"You keep it." she told him, pushing the box back to him.  
"What?" he balked.  
"In fact, would you mind meeting us at the Notre Dame tonight at eight?"  
"Um sure, but why?"  
"There are some wrongs I need to right and some people you need to meet." She told him. "Now you might want to hurry. Your friend is waiting for you."  
"Oh crap!" Marc exclaimed pocketing the box. "Thanks, Ladybug, see you tonight."  
"Milady?" Chat questioned with a knowing smile.  
"We've got work to do, Kitty." She told him. "I think it's time to make that team Bunnix told us about."  
"Couldn't agree more, bag-a-boo." Chat nodded.  
"Meet back at the tower at seven."  
"It's a date."

Nathaniel had run the entire way from the Eiffel tower to the Louvre without pause. It wasn't until he got to the Done Alley before he stopped. Hands on his knees and panting, he glanced around desperately for a head full of messy ravens feathers.  
Finally-  
"Marc!" he called spotting the boy on the last bench.  
Marc looked up at the call of his name, smiling and holding his arms open for Nathaniel. Said boy came crashing into the other boy, wrapping him in a tight hug. They stayed like that for a moment, reveling in the feel of the other safely in their arms.  
"I'm so sorry for anything I did as Evillustrator, I was just so angry at what Lila told me -"  
"I know, don't worry. I know you weren't yourself." Marc assumed. "And I'm sorry too. I should have known that you would never replace me with Lila."  
"She told me the same thing." Nate gritted.  
"I found Marinette before all the supervillain stuff and she told me about Lila and her lies. It was all a ploy to break us up so she could blame it on Marinette to make everyone hate her."  
"That girl is worse than Chloe."  
"Don't worry, we'll expose her tomorrow at school."  
"But what if no one believes us."  
"Oh well, we'll just watch out for her and back Marinette up when she needs it. But we have to at least try." Marc urged, his new hero side already taking hold.  
"Sounds better than doing nothing." Nate smiled. "Want to go get some coffee to celebrate my de-evilization?"  
"You get coffee I'll stick with tea." Marc chuckled.

Ladybug snatched Marc up the second she saw him, swinging up to the bridge where everyone else was.  
"Marc?" Alix asked surprised as he joined them.  
"Alix? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm not really sure, Ladybug asked me to come here." Alix shrugged.  
"I asked you all to come here because there is something I have to fix." Ladybug told them. "When I call out your name please step forward."  
Reaching into her yoyo she pulled out the miracle box getting a gasp from most everyone in the group. "Alya, the holder of the fox Miraculous."  
"Awesome!" Alya cheered rushing up to take her Miraculous, putting it on and releasing Trixx.  
"Nino, the holder of the turtle."  
"Aw yeah." Nino smiled throwing his fist in the air, putting on his bracelet and greeting Wayzz.  
"Kagami, the holder of the dragon miraculous."  
"I am honored, Ladybug." Kagami nodded, clipping her choker and bowing politely to Lonng.  
"Luka, the holder of the snake Miraculous."  
"Thank you, Ladybug." Luka smiled sincerely taking his bracelet and welcoming Sass back.  
"Max, the holder of the horse Miraculous."  
"Affirmative." Max stepped forward, trading out his glasses so Kaalki would emerge.  
"Kim, the holder of the monkey Miraculous."  
"Woo-hoo!" Kim called Putting the band on his head and starting a funny face war with Xuppu.  
"Alix, the holder of the rabbit Miraculous."  
"Finally." Alix whooped pocketing the watch and laughing at Fluff's odd talk.  
"And lastly, Marc, the holder of the goat Miraculous. Which you already have."  
Marc nodded prompting Ziggy to come out of his hood.  
"Each of you has been chosen to be a hero and I wrongly took that away from you. Instead of taking away the one thing that would have assured your safety and the safety of your loved ones, I should have let you keep it giving you the best chance against Hawk Moth. From now on you are heroes of Paris. Should Chat Noir and I fail, you will rise up to defend the city and its people. And of course, when we need help, you'll be the ones we would call on. Should you accept this responsibility, we would be honored to work with you."  
"Heck yeah we'll accept." Alya exclaimed.  
"Then I ask that you all watch each's back and protect one another."  
"Of course we will." Luka assured,  
"Good, then we better get you all down so you can go home." Chat smiled ready to get home himself so he could sleep.  
"Wait, Ladybug," Marc interrupted. "Is there any way I could ask...I mean I know it's a lot and you ...I mean…"  
"Marc, what's wrong?" Ladybug asked.  
"It is just," he took a deep breath, pulling out his phone. "Can I ask you to testify about what Lila Rossie did to my friend Nathaniel so I can prove she is trying to ruin my other friend Marinette's life?"  
"Wait, what?'' Alix cried. "What did Lila do to Nathaniel?"  
"She lied about knowing a famous Manga editor just so she could tell us that the other was planning on replacing the other with her for our comic and that it was all Marinette's idea"  
"That's insane," Alya shook her head. "Marinette hates Lila."  
"We didn't know that." Marc shook his head. "Not until Marinette told me. But by then Nate had already been akumatized. We're planning on exposing her tomorrow and hopefully stopping from hurting Marinette. Ladybug, if you confirmed that she was the reason he was akumatized. Then the others will have to believe us and she won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. I know it's not very heroic, but if we don't do this she'll hurt my friends."  
"Marc-"  
"I got this." Alya assured. "After what happened last time I've been on the lookout for things like this. It's not very heroic, but if your answering questions for an interview all your doing is alerting the public."  
"That could work." Ladybug nodded.  
"Don't worry, dude," Nino assured patting Marc's shoulder. "We got your back."  
"I cannot offer much help since I don't go to the same school," Kagami told him. "But I would be willing to help in whatever way I can. Lila was the cause of my own akumatization, it would be nice to end her games. Also, we are teammates now, I'll do whatever I can to help."  
"Same here." Luka nodded. "No matter what as your teammates and friends, we'll be here for you."  
Marc smiled more than happy with his new team.  
"Speaking of which," Kim said. "Shouldn't we have, like a team name or something? I mean it's not like we can just call our group Rena Rouge, Carapace, Ryuko, Viperion, Pegasus, Monkey King and whatever Alix and Marc call themselves."  
"He's got a point." Max nodded.  
"What about, The Miracles," Alya suggested. "Since we're miraculous holders and Ladybug and Chat Noir's back up, so we're like their miracles."  
"Sounds good to me." Chat smirked.  
"Very well then, from now on you'll be known as the Miracles." Ladybug nodded.  
"Sweet." Alix cheered, throwing fist forward. "Miracles forever."  
"MIRACLES FOREVER!"

The next day at school the Miracles met up with Marc and Nathaniel all ready to confront Lila as soon as she got there. Nathaniel was surprised by everyone's support but thankful none the less. Especially after he saw the Ladyblog video.  
"Morning everyone." Lila called entering the yard.  
"Lila." Nathaniel growled  
"What's wrong?" she asked, shrinking back at everyone's glares. "Did something happen?"  
"What happened is you lied to Marc and me to break us up and then you were gonna blame it on Marinette." Nathaniel roared.  
"What, how could you think?" Lila exclaimed. "This is obviously a trick that Marinette planned to turn you all against me."  
"Except she didn't know anything when I asked her." Marc shook his head.  
"She lied!" Lila urged.  
"No Lila you're the liar and we have proof." Alya told her, showing her the video.  
Ladybug answered all of Alya's questions about the battle that day including what the cause of Nathaniel's akumatization was.  
"Yes, the cause of this was a lie told by a girl named Lila Rossi who has caused other akuma attacks and was the reason for the Scarlet Moth incident on Heroes Day."  
"What? How could you believe that?" Lila cried. "Ladybugs' the liar!"  
"She is the hero of Paris." Nathaniel scoffed. "Why would she lie?"  
"Because she-she's-"  
"I warned you, Lila." Adrien shook his head. "You were only going to make enemies if you kept this up."  
"But I…" she looked between her crush and her classmates before dropping her victim persona and pinning them all with her own death glare. "I hate you all." she snarled before turning on her heel and rushing the door.  
"Good riddance." Nathaniel huffed.  
"Do you think we were a bit harsh?" Marc asked.  
"No way, you heard Ladybug, Lila was the reason for Scarlet Moth. She had this coming."  
"I guess."  
"C'mon, we still have some time before class to work on the comic." Nathaniel smiled gently.  
"Sounds good." Marc nodded following him to the art room.

"Aren't you happy Marinette?" Alya asked as they sat at their desk. "Lila's gone."  
"Yeah but," she sighed. "I just hope this didn't make things worse."

It was ten minutes later when the school was attacked by Volpina, leading to the Miracle's first official team-up.  
"Here we go." Ladybug addressed her heroes. "Are you ready Miracles?"  
"You can count on us Ladybug." Vipierion answered for them all.  
"Then Miracles lets de-evil!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> And look forward to the third of next month for the second part of this story.  
> Thank you,  
> See you in the next story.


End file.
